


Pretty boy

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Green [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Reids recovery and how the team handles it.
Series: Green [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155221
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You won't get this unless you read the first part.

"Dear mom, Lola and I broke up [...] Love,Spencer." 

It took Spencer a few days to catch up with him what was happening and then it did and Morgan was holding the frightened man he had hoped to never hold like this again after the Hankel incident. "We are gonna fly home tomorrow and then we will handle everything. You won't have to do a thing if you don't want to."

"I don't want to see her again."

"You won't have too."

"I don't wanna press charges I just want to be done with it."

"Hotch didn't file anything it was just a suggestion. Nothing has been done yet." Hotch had suggested earlier to press charges when they are back in Washington after Morgan had told the others what had happened with Reids permission. "You are safe. I've got you." 

"She was so nice."

"I know." Morgan moves his head down buring his nose in the mans curls. They were laying on the small hotel bed, Reid hanging on to Morgan and sobbing till there was nothing left and he eventually calmed down enough for Morgan to move them into a sleeping position. 

Morgan himself would lie if he says he got any sleep. His head was running a mile per minute,trying to keep his anger at the minimum while Spencer lays on his arm drooling on his skin. He had always been so vulnerable how had Morgan not notice that he was still seeing her? He turns around again, pressing himself against Spencer and stopping him from biting down to hard on his fingers while sleeping. A habit of nervousness Reid has and then placing his free arm around him just holding him close till their alarm rings and Spencer was thrown back into his life again. 

Spencer followed his morning routine strictly while Morgan packed up their bags and entered the bathroom after Reid. 

He signaled him pretty quickly that he needs time for himself before Morgan watched him put in his ear buds and sitting at the very last end of the table next to Morgan.

There was no doubt that the teams work on this case had been slower than usual. Everything went as gladly as it can when you hunt down serial killer but they could have been faster but that was not on anybody's mind right now. JJ blames herself for not realizing that Reid was dating. Rossi and Hotch did the same but more in the fatherly kind of way. Reid hadn't even trusted them enough to tell them he was dating at all till the flowers arrived at the office and Emily was overwhelmed by guilt over speaking up at the dinner about the charges whenever she sees his face. Not to mention Garcia who was worried sick.

Morgan kindly offered Reid a toast with some cream cheese but the man declined looking down on his book. He tended to start reading this intensively when he wanted to push back thinking about things and right now the team was more than okay with it. They didn't need to discuss this at breakfast.

"You want something kid? I am getting a new coffee anyway." Rossi asks.

"Earbuds." Morgan excuses him. They weren't entirely noise cancelling if Reid would focus he would probably hear Rossi. Morgan raises his hand to tug a curl behind Spencer's hair and immediately dropped it again when Spencer flinched taking out one earbud. "Wow hey I am sorry." Offended he looked at Morgan moving his chair a little bit more to the side. "This was not my intention." He didn't get an answer just Reid putting the earbud back in and going back to reading. 

"I will be right back." JJ says walking straight to the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her." Emily follows her knowing JJ would need all the comfort she could get right now. She loves him with every peace of her heart since the moment she saw him the first time. Platonically of course. But he warmed his way in there with that big smile and the hair that would never stick behind his ear and this tons of questions while she showed him the building on his first day.

Hotch had lost his appetite now too and Rossi the need for another coffee. 

"It will be alright." Morgan says looking at Reid who was lost in his world. "We will get him through this."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't make things easier for Morgan to figure out a plan when he realized Spencer wouldn't talk to him soon. The man was sitting in a chair on the plane still reading, a blanket laid over his pulled up legs. 

"Just listen for a second okay?" Reid looked up from his book which was a sign for Morgan to continue. "Is there a chance she is in your apartment?" A shake of the head. "Do you want to go back there or come with me to my house?" Without answering Reid looks back down on the book. "Kid please. Your apartment?" Again he shakes his head. "Are you okay with staying with me?" A nod. "If you prefer someone else that's okay too." 

Hotch and Derek went to his apartment that afternoon. Reid was sleeping at Morgan's while Rossi was keeping him company downstairs in case he needed someone. The dark rooms were in a state Morgan had never seen them before and while Hotch didn't see anything wrong with it,since he never was in here, Morgan did. It was clean almost neatly. It wasn't like Spencer likes it. Sure there was some kind of order in the way he likes it but it doesn't look like order to someone else. "You see that?" Hotch points at the frames on the bookshelf who are placed face down the same goes for the one on the small table directly next to the entrance. Morgan picks it up it is a picture of the team. They weren't exactly sure what to find in here, Morgan was just stepping by and picking up some clothes for Reid and Hotch had announced to come with him the last thing he needed was one of his agents killing a women in one of his other agents apartments. But there was no movement and they had cleared the place quickly. 

The next thing that hurts Morgan was the small night lights that were placed in at least every room ones,pulled out of the socket not lighting anymore. The same goes for the lamp in his living room that is regulated by time and was suppose to light now. It was preventing Spencer from standing in his apartment in the dark and starting to panic. 

"She sure as hell left a message." Hotch pointed at the mirror in the bathroom were a lipstick in form of lips was seen in the corner. Her stuff was in there too. Hair bands, toothbrush, parfum all placed on the sink while Spencer's stuff was hidden behind the mirror that was also a shelf. Hotch opened it and checked for any hidden things. He knew Spencer wasn't using again but what if he was waiting on doing so. Or even better what if she was. He wondered what that girl had that got her so deeply into his head. He smiled a little bit when he saw that Spencer used the same toothpaste as Jack and then closed the mirror again. What he would do if he would stand in Jack's apartment after finding out something like this he doesn't want to imagine. 

"Morgan were did he keep his dilaudid?"

"What?" Morgan hadn't heard that word in a long time. No one was talking about it especially because that wasn't their best moment. "You think-"

"No but maybe she."

"Sock drawer,kitchen behind the pots and behind this one german book. I can't tell you the title but I know what it looks like." Morgan kept packing up some clothes for the next few days and then checked the sock drawer and bookshelf for drugs but didn't find any but then notices the little package stuffed between two books. He looked at Hotch for a moment who was in the kitchen checking the shelf before pulling it out and feeling the relive when he saw that it was just marijuana. It still could get him fired but if they now started to lie to each other again, this wouldn't work. "Hotch." The man came towards Morgan taking the small plastic bag and then shoving it in his pocket.

"That is practically nothing."

"He wouldn't do that."

"I know. I am just saying that we didn't find any drugs in here." He repeats with a tone that was clearly and order.

"Fine with me." 

Rossi was not even really watching the game when Reid came down the stairs. "You wanna join me kid?"

"Sure." Spencer got comfortable in the big armchair curling himself entirely on it and placing his head on the side of it, looking at the TV. There were quiet for some time till he asks a question. "How do you break up with someone? I don't wanna make her sad." 

"You what?"

"People always make break ups sound so sad I don't want that for her."

"Are you being serious right now?" Rossi's tone was accusing making Reid sit up.

"I just- I- I am sorry." Anxious he makes himself as small as possible as Rossi stands up walking towards him. "I am sorry,I am sorry."

"Kid- look at me." 

"I am sorry I will to anything. I am sorry-"" 

"I am not making you do anything, it's okay, look at me." Scared he looked up to Rossi. "Its alright,you are safe."

"I don't want to please you. Please."

"Kid,no hey. I am sorry I sounded mad that wasn't my intention." He crouched down making himself smaller than Reid to look less threatened. "Its okay." 

"You are not gonna do anything right?"

"No. I will just sit here." Spencer nodded and eventually turned his attention back to the screen. Following the game. "Is it okay if I get back up? You know the age doesn't make my bones better."

"Yes." Rossi got up and picked a blanket to drape over Reid and got back to his seat. 

When Morgan and Hotch came back they bought dinner and everyone was seated around the small table in the living room. Reid still cuddled up in the chair and Morgan sitting opposite of him. Reid was eating his noodles in silence while the others commented on the game. And when Reid was finished, Morgan got reminded of something when he saw Reid who cuddled himself back in. He went over to the box he had packed at Reid's apartment and took the old lion stuff animal out of it. It didn't really have the anatomy of a lion and was already very thin but Morgan knew that it was Spencer's stuff animal ever since he was a child and was surprised to find it abandoned by his dress shirts. "I got you something." Surprised Spencer looks at the Lion in Morgans hand but doesn't take it. "I thought this might spend you a little comfort." Spencer rarely took it with him when he was on cases but Morgan had him seen sleeping with it in his apartment before Lola it was always placed in his bed and if he spents some time here he might as well be comfortable. "You want me to put it back?"

"Can I have him?"

"Its yours. Its from your drawer." 

"I know but can I have him?" Spencer asked having his hands near the lion but not touching it. 

"Why not?"

"Because its childish I am not supposed to be childish."

"Its not childish." Hotch says. "I still have my stuff animal. Its sitting on my nightstand. " Spencer was still looking at Morgan waiting for approval.

"Why was it in the drawer?"

"Because I am to old for this." Spencer says biting down on his lip. 

"You think so too?"

"I don't know." 

"Good. Because this has nothing to do with age." Morgan lowers the lion down in Reid's hand who immediately took it cuddling himself down on the rest of the chair and buring his nose in the stuff animal. It luckily hasn't lose its scent.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't know how I didn't see it." JJ says lying in the arms of Will that evening. "He is so pure and filled with good intentions, how can someone live with themselves knowing they took advantage of that?" Comforting Will plays with her hair. "And he was- he was so carefully around me all of the sudden you remember when I told you that I wanted to greet him and he moved back and I- I just let it slide because he is Spencer I thought and then I- I yelled at him later that day for something work related and then he- he apologized as quickly as one can and I told you how uncommon that is for him and- and I should have seen that. Instead I never talked to him about it again."

"You can't blame yourself for this."

"But I could have stepped in sooner. He was going out with her for more than six months."

"Six months isn't really long you know." Rossi says standing next to Morgan in the kitchen. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I am saying that six months is quite some time but he will recover."

"Rossi I don't think you got the message. He was raped. It doesn't matter how long the rape took place it is something that will eat you up never the less. And we don't know how often that happened." Morgan spoke in a strong tone but not yelling, Spencer had just fallen asleep in the next room but it was loud enough for Hotch to join them in the kitchen. 

"Its not really possible to-"

"You finish that sentence you die in this kitchen." Morgan glared. 

"Its been a long day. Maybe let's leave it." Hotch tried to calm the situation. "Morgan,take good care of him and write me if you need anything. You two don't have to come in to work tomorrow but if he wants to and you think its manageable don't stop him." Still battling his anger Morgan just nodded and was relived when the two men disappeared out of his sight.

He watches Hotch yelling at Rossi throughout the window but can't make put the words he is way to tired for this and walks back into the living room, laying down on the couch not wanting to leave Reid alone in the living room.

Emily meanwhile was driving through the city till she found the apartment complex she was looking for but never left her car that evening. If she did a women would have died that night and it sure as hell wouldn't have been her.

"Fresh scrambled eggs and Toast for the Dr. coming up." Morgan announces with a wide smile before placing two plates next to the already standing coffee cups on the kitchen table and sitting down across from Reid. 

"Thank you for making breakfast."

"Not a problem. What if we take the day or more of off work?"

"Why?" 

"Because if you need to you can take all the time you want."

"I don't need time I need to go to work." Tempered Spencer slams his fork down on the side of the plate. 

"I am not forbidding you anything here I was just asking and telling you that you could take the day off if you wanted too." Morgan curses himself for not noticing sooner how much more aggressive Reid was over the last weeks. His aggressiveness was always something that has been there but always something manageable if you know that he doesn't mean bad with it but it had gotten more and appeared over the smallest things. "You understand me?"

"Yes. I want to go to work."

"We will." 

"Now?"

"I've made you this breakfast and you arw not gonna eat it?" Morgan asks in a playful tone. 

"I am not.I will go wait in the car." Spencer got up from his chair heading for the steps to get his things from upstairs. 

"Spencer I will drive you to work. I promise just sit down and eat with me will you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I am not hungry."

"Okay then get you things we leave in 10 minutes." He had lost his appetite too by now. Changing quickly in something more formal and following Reid to the car. 

"I think we should talk."

"Aaron?" Surprised Rossi looked at the man standing on his doorstep. "What are you doing here? You don't get enough of my face when we work together all day you also need to catch me at breakfast?"

"The fact that you are still eating breakfast while the majority of us is already working should be reason enough for you."

"Come in." They have been friends for many years it's not like Hotch hasn't been at his house before. "You want a coffee?"

"No." 

"So what to you want to talk about then?" Rossi asks as they sat down at the large kitchen table. 

"Last night."

"About Reid?"

"About what you said. What's going on with you? You know very well that Reid wouldn't lie about something like this."

"I didn't say he lied."

"Dave-"

"I just- I am sorry okay." He looks down at his mug, tapping his ring against it ones before looking back up but not at Hotch. "I know that what he said most likely happened but I just don't want it to be true."

"We all don't but going around and saying stuff like that won't make the problem go awake. And especially not to Morgan's face. I don't think he was lying when he said that yesterday."

"Kid doesn't have the balls."

"Oh he has because he has the love for Reid and will do whatever is best for him." He paused. "This is probably not something that we can just put in the back of our minds and forget about. Reid is not predictable when it comes to handling things like this and I want to know if you can get your act together and be a help and if not nobody will be judging you but then tell me."

"And then you gonna do what? Tell him not to come to me with this?"

"Dave-"

"I will always be there for the kid you know that." 

"I do. I just thought you maybe needed a reminder."


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan watched Reid closely over the next days and if he noticed one thing than that he is scared of Emily and JJ who tried their best to change that. Speaking to him in the kindest tone, trying to make conversation and offering help the minute he seemed like he needed it but it didn't change his behaviour.

"Spence you wanna join us for coffee?" Emily asks as she stands in the doorway. They were working a case in Texas. 

"No."

"C'mon you need a break, pretty boy."

"No I don't."

"Well I need one." Morgan announces putting down his file. "I will join you two. And you should join us."

"You will come with us?"

"That's what I just said."

"And stay?"

"And stay." Hesitating Spencer gets up and follows them down the street to the small coffee shop were they set down in one of the booths and waited for their coffee and cakes were they fell in an uncomfortable silence. JJ as well as Emily had run out of meaningless small talk and Morgan was not really motivated to lift the silence since this was his break after all and a moment to clear his head was something he deeply appreciates. 

"Spencer I want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you nor ask you to do anything she did." Emily speaks up a day later when they were sitting in a car driving back to the station. 

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay that you are scared and I know that telling you that you don't have to around me or JJ is not going to make you stop being scared but you have to know that we don't judge you for it. Its okay to take your time." She says driving up to the station were he leaves the car without any answer and is back to being glued to Morgans side. A thing she noticed while working this case. He would try to stay as close to him as possible, like everything else in the world was the bad and Morgan was the only one that could protect him from that.

And she understood that more and more when Reid had fallen asleep on the Jet, a book still in his hand and not long after started whimpering. Morgan had crouched down next to the couch shaking him carefully and immediately removing his hands as Spencer woke up. "You okay?" Scared Reid shook his head sitting up. "You want to talk about it?" While he asks that he sits down on the couch near Spencer's feet. "You don't have to C'mon lay back down that wasn't enough sleep." He watches Reid following his orders while grabbing the book Spencer was reading. "Which page were you on?" Spencer opened the it, handed the book back and Morgan started reading out loud making him fall back asleep in a matter of minutes and not stopping till he was absolutely sure his voice wasn't heard by him anymore but even then not moving from his spot and just watching over him.

"Alright let's start working on the paperwork I want it done by tomorrow." Hotch orders as they stand in the elevator. He had taken Reid aside a few minute ago telling him he can take more time doing things like this if he needs too and that he wouldn't be mad but who was he kidding if the kid works half as fast on his paperwork than he normally does he is still faster than Morgan.

"This will be an all nighter I can sense it." JJ sighs.

"Garcia better has the coffee ready." Emily comments and they get out of the elevator and walk into the bullpen were a women was standing at Spencer's desk looking up the minute she hear the voices. 

"What is she doing here?" Hotch asks Reid who immediately flinches back from him. 

"I don't know."

"You've got some nerve." JJ spoke up first walking towards her. "Showing up here with that smile on your face."

"I am just here to talk to Spencer."

"Well I am sorry. But this is not gonna happen." Morgan could feel Reid grabbing his sleeve while hiding half behind him half looking at the two women.

"This is not your decision to make,Jennifer."

"Well you are standing in our office it is so let me show you out, Lola." JJ grabs her by the arm but Lola tried to pull back. "Oh no I am not letting go."

"You better?"

"Move." With strength she pulls the women up from the desk. "Now dug your head pretty one and follow me out."

"I am not letting you push me around." With one grib she turns Lola around slamming her on the table and twisting her arm behind her back. 

"Is this what you did to him? Is this what you needed to get off? Is this it huh?" She yells. "You like that?" She slams her face against the table ones more. "Does that feel good for you? You think that's what love feels like?"

"You have no idea." 

Again JJ picks her up a few inches over the desk. "Because I don't rape my boyfriend?" 

"Are you serious? Look at me how am I suppose to rape an FBI Agent?" In anger JJ slams her down ones again, hearing her nose crack. "You fucking bitch."

"What is it what you said? You have no idea." Again she went to hurt her when Hotch stepped in separating them and JJ looked down on the women, blood dripping from her face on Reid's desk while starting to push herself upright again. 

"She is insane." Hotch didn't say a thing just looked down on her while JJ still looked like she might kill her any second. "Whatever he told you isn't true."

"I think it would be safer for you to stop talking now." Hotch shuts her down. "I think you want to leave this office now and ignore what happened here."

"She-she broke my nose!"

"Be glad it was just the nose-" JJ was interrupted by Hotch.

"You want to report it, I will take your statement or lead you to someone you are more comfortable with but the minute you do that,someone is also going to take Reid's statement and I don't think people will care much about your broken nose afterwards." Defeated she walks past them towards the rest of the team passing them before Reid let's go of Morgan and follows her.

"Wait,Lola wait."

"I told you she was insane look what she did."

"I am sorry,I am so sorry." Insecure he reaches up and then backs away shortly before touching her cheek. "I am sorry."

"You don't call,you don't text and now this? I hope you know it's over."

"Yes- yes- I know- I-"

"Then back off. And keep your lies to yourself before you ruin my life with them and let me be clear I am not scared of you or your team."


	5. Chapter 5

"She was hurt pretty badly." Shaking Reid is sitting on a bed while Morgan was in the bathroom attached to it, getting changed. "I didn't want that."

"That was JJ's doing not yours." Morgan tries coming back into room. "Here lay down." Reid was shaken up by the incident eventhough Morgan bought him out of there almost immediately. "C'mon." He grabs Reid ankles and moves his legs up to the bed while he gets seated against the headboard. "And here comes the fluffy blanket I know you are jealous of." He pulls his blanket over and covers Spencer's legs in it. Truth be told he doesn't know how to make him feel better. "You want to watch some TV?" Morgan had hung up the TV in his room when he first moved in and he can count on one hand the times he had time to use it. "What about some Suits? You like that show don't you? Or Doctor who?" Spencer doesn't show much of an reaction so Morgan takes the safe path and goes with Doctor who. 

His alarm clock ringed and the episodes were still playing on the TV, Morgan had been scared to turn it off and waking him up again. Spencer had been between watching and sleeping the whole time. "You watch another episode and I am going to hit the shower and make breakfast." He doesn't get any response nor does Spencer eat or makes any attempt to get out of bed so Morgan writes Hotch quick message and settles on a day in bed watching Doctor who till eventually Reid spoke. Very quietly and with his back turned towards Morgan but he spoke. 

"I hurt her too."

"Come again?"

"Lola, I hit her." Morgan could see him grabbing the blanket in his arms tighter. 

"I am sure not out of the blue."

"But I did."

"I know its not right in any situation to hit your partner but I think I still need the context here."

"I was on top of her and she doesn't like that usually but she wanted to try out something new." Spencer starts. "And then she, she said I wasn't doing it right and then she said I should hit her maybe I would be good at that. And I didn't. And then she yelled at me that I should hit her and I did and I immediately backed up and got away from her."

"Kid she asked you too."

"But I hit her. I hurt her."

"With her consents and if I am not mistaken without yours."

"What?" He suddenly turns around. "I was on top of her didn't you hear me? I was the one suppose to stop when she told me I wasn't doing it right."

"She told you that?"

"Spencer this was probably the worst time we have done this, you can't even get hard,we should have stopped at that point." He quotes her. 

"We should have stopped, she also knew something was wrong and with what you told me she knew before she even started it." Reid lets himself fall back into the pillow. "You did not ignore her stop okay?"

"You weren't there."

"She would not have asked you to hit her if you had."

"I still shouldn't have hit her." Morgan drives to the office in the evening to start on the paperwork after Emily stepped by keeping Reid company who was after he got that off his chest a little bit more talkaktive and had been happy when Emily suggested a movie they should see and was even fine with having her sit on the bed next to her. There was some distance and she had to keep her body on top of the blanket but it was a progress. 

"How is he?" Hotch asks when Morgan steps into his office dropping off the first stack of files and gets a look from Morgan that he understands as exactly how Spencer is. "What JJ did probably didn't help his fear of her." Hotch isn't mad at her and he especially wasn't mad at her when he overheard the conversation of Will and JJ when he picked her up yesterday. 

"She made Spence afraid of me. You would have done the same thing."

"I know JJ but doing stuff likes this is not gonna fix anything and especially not for Spencer." Will tried.

"He doesn't even talk to me anymore. He doesn't even come over to see Henry." Hotch could hear she was crying and that was when he left. 

"If you don't mind I will take the rest home." Morgan says gesturing to the files down in the bullpen. "A few of Reid's too."

"No don't. Leave them were they are I am taking care of it."

"Its fine I can do it."

"No please. I will do it."

"Thank you, Hotch." When Morgan comew back home with pasta he bought. He places them on three plates and carried them up into bedroom were Reid was asleep and Emily still watching TV. "I bought pasta." He whispers and gestures for her to follow him down. 

"Thank you."

"Not for this." They sat down at the dining table and Emily got lost in thoughts when she looked at Spencer's filled plate.

"You think he is gonna be okay?"

"Its haven't even been two weeks since we found out, I think he needs time and patience and than he can be."


	6. Chapter 6

They were two months in and Reid was doing okay considered what happened but not okay by society standards. If he can he buries his nose into a book, they is hardly anything Morgan can do with him were he doesn't, it's either reading or working. 

They tried a therapist or rather a therapist office consisting of two and it went wrong the minute it was a women eventhough Morgan had specifically said it was better if he would be a patient with the men and when that was changed and Reid opened up the men questioned if that really happened like Spencer told him so that went horrible and was something Morgan will have to spend an enormous amount of Energy on to get him to try another one. 

"Hey stop that, not at breakfast." Morgan took the book out of Reids hands while walking by and he immediately grabbed it again. "You can ten minutes without it c'mon."

"Why is it so goddamn hard for you to just let me read?"

"Because I would like to have a normal conversation with you ones in a while."

"Not now."

"Reid please." Morgan watches him open the book again and getting back to were he stopped. 

It took one more month for them to have a dinner at JJ's were Reid does not wear his earbuds and reads while he was eating and Morgan could have cried in that moment. He had expected for him to do the opposite but instead he was sitting there eating his soup while the earbuds are laying on the book next to him. 

"I am proud of you." Morgan tells him when they come back to the house that night.

"What for?"

"Just in general."

"Oh,thank you." 

Another month later Spencer had finally settled down with a therapist and to the surprise of Morgan it was a women and the two worked amazing together. They was always the discussion when he had to go but when he came back out of the room he always seemed okay.

And then for some reason it looked suddenly like all the hard work was gone again. Not that it was but for the people involved it felt like it. JJ had touched him lightly and he shot up in his seat pushing her hand off and moving back from her. "Reid what's going on?" Hotch asks putting the picture in his hand down and walking around the round table but he didn't answer but also didn't flinch when Hotch touched him and guided him down in another chair. "It's okay,nothing happened."

"Sorry." He bits out.

"Its alright. JJ is alright."

"Not JJ."

"JJ isn't the problem?" Spencer shakes his head. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"Picture."

"The picture in your file?" He nods and JJ immediately goes around the table turning all of them around. "Can you tell me what is wrong about that picture?"

"The scars."

"From the victim?"

"Yes."

"What about them?" Hotch was holding Spencer's arms with a firm grip grounding him but still letting him the option to stim if he needs to and he does, snapping his fingers a couple of times. "Take your time."

"I have ones they look like this too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Three."

"I didn't know that. I am sorry I would have given you a heads up." Hesitating Hotch moves one hand up and down. "You want to tell me were you got scars like that?" The scars that could be seen on the picture were old already white ones spread over the victims torso probably not even related to the murder. "You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable." Another thing the team had started to say more and more regularly because during his time with Lola he was teached to hide his discomfort and was after that practically not voicing anymore what made him uncomfortable. 

"Can I tell only Morgan later?"

"Sure. You also don't have to tell him." But he did, he got dressed in sweatpants and left the T-shirt off and walked into the corridor waiting there right before Morgan could see him through his open door.

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure come in." With his arms crossed over his stomach he steps in and Morgan was a little bit surprised by his choice of clothes. "Is this you showing me we need to do laundry."

"Please stop joking. You are making me uncomfortable I want to show you something important." 

"I am-"

"You are messing it up." Spencer speaks loudly getting worked up due his nervousness. 

"Whatever you want to show me it's okay."

"Sit back down." Morgan does looking at Reid who is still hiding his stomach, his finger tracing the start of the scar on his right side. But Morgan couldn't see that from were he was seated. "I have two scars on my chest and stomach you will see and one on my side. And- and- and- they are from Lola."

"You feel comfortable telling me how she got them there?"

"With a knife in bed. She took a knife and placed it in the nightstand and when we- you know- she suddenly took it out and cut me with it." Spencer was moving from one leg to another as he told him that. "I never showed them to anyone." 

"That's alright. Scars are often a private thing even if they don't have to be." 

"I hate them."

"That's okay." 

"I don't want to show you them anymore."

"Alright." Morgan immediately looked down. "Go grab a T-shirt from the closet." Spencer reached over and grabbed the dark purple shirt that was Morgans and threw it over covering his scars again. "Done." 

He saw the scars two weeks later when they over slept in a hotel in Florida while being on a case and they changed in the same room and he didn't know what he had expected but seeing that gave the whole story another meaning. He knew before that it happened and Spencer didn't make it up but seeing the scars makes it even more real.

"Don't look!" Spencer yells taking his shirt and turning away. "You weren't supposed to see."

"I am sorry I didn't mean to." Spencer fails buttoning his shirt up and frustrated scratches his face ones and then trying again. "Let me help you."

"You weren't suppose to see." Morgan steps around him and starts buttoning up the shirt while Spencer still scratches his face and neck.

"I didn't see much."

"You weren't supposed to see them at all."

"Spencer, we live together. I would have seen them sooner or later." Suddenly Spencer stops looking up. "What?"

"Say that again."

"I said that I would have seen them sooner or later."

"No no no." Spencer places his hand on Morgans chest, tapping against it with his fingers while his other hand is gesturing. "Before that."

"That we live together?" He nods continuing to tap his fingers. "Well you haven't gone home in Months. So- you know- we practically do live together."

"We do?"

"Yeah." Morgan studies Spencer's face for a moment. "Is that something you would like? Living together?" 

"I don't know." As if Spencer suddenly feels the weight of this question he takes his hand back and starts tapping his hand against his own leg. "I don't know."

"It was just a hypothetical question. Nothing has to change yet."

"I like my apartment."

"You haven't been there since we found out about Lola."

"But I like it. It's my own." 

"That doesn't have to change." Morgan promises. "Nothing will change if you are not ready for it. You are welcome in my house for as long as you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuous you can find here:
> 
> [ **To create a home**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343384) (452 words) by [**Fangirlmoon**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon)  
>  Chapters: 1/3  
> Fandom: [Criminal Minds (US TV)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Criminal%20Minds%20\(US%20TV\))  
> Rating: Not Rated  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid  
> Characters: Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, William LaMontagne Jr., Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Jack Hotchner, Henry LaMontagne  
> Additional Tags: Fluff and Angst, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid  
> Series: Part 1 of [To build a home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380)  
> Summary:
> 
> Morgan and Reid move in together.
> 
> This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.  
> ____  
> (This first part follows immediately after the "Green" (linked in the notes) series. Therefore this is maybe a little bit confusing at some points but there will be a short summary in the notes so you can skip reading the series. But I think you will also be fine if you don't read the notes.)


End file.
